Animalistic Behaviour
by Stormy1x2
Summary: DomBri release a little bit of tension much to Leon and Jesse's utter dismay. Not as graphic as it could have been.


**Animalistic Behavior**

**Rating:** Strong R, almost an NC-17 

**Pairing:** Dom/Bri

**Notes:** This is an AU fic taking place sometime after the end of the movie, possibly within my 'Dreaming of Mexico' timeline (distant future). In my DoM timeline, Jessie didn't die when Tran shot him. Also take note of the distinct lack of Letti and Vince-ness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian gave a tired sigh as he sat back from the gutted Supra he was attempting to help build. He did owe a ten second car to Dom, but he wanted to draw the line at ten hour days. He had been there since six that morning and three o'clock had come and gone almost fifteen minutes ago. 

Across the hood, Dom was polishing the side door he'd just finished refitting. Brian watched the lean form stretch as he rubbed the car down, biting his lip at the sight of all those bare abdominals flexing.  

He could never get enough of staring at his lover. He knew a lot of people considered himself to be the handsomer of the two, and by societal standards that said blonde haired and blue-eyed was the way to go, he supposed he was. But Brian preferred dark eyes, gleaming predatorily at him in the dark, the white of Dom's teeth standing out against his darker skin, a gift from both the genetics of his parents and years of California sun. 

He loved the muscle tone of his partner, and could watch Dom's hard body move in any light, in any conceivable – and inconceivable – way. The broad shoulders tapering down into a trim waist and massively powerful thighs that Brian adored touching and stroking, tracing the outline of each muscle all the way down his calves to the ticklish souls of Dom's feet. Watching Dom shift and try and flex his toes away always made him grin. He shook his head and tried to go back to the computer wiring he was attempting to install 

He worked for a few minutes more until a noise made him look up again. Dom had stood up and was heading towards the mini fridge. A minute later he came back, a bottle of ice water in each hand. He handed one to Brian who raised an eyebrow.

"Water?"

Dom pointed at his next project, lying on the tarp. "Beer and brakes do not mix."

Brian nodded, grinning slightly. "Very wise man." His eyes twinkled. "I knew I liked you for more then just your charm and good looks."

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my brains." Dom winked at him.

Leon snorted from where he was putting the finishing touches on the engine he'd installed. "You two are worse then rabbits, I swear."

Brian threw him a look of mock disbelief. "There was absolutely no innuendo in my words, and I'm shocked that you would ever think I would imply such things."

"You're full of shit Bri."

"Love you too Leon."

"Knock it off you two," Dom ordered. "Jessie's too young to hear this shit."

Jessie looked insulted. "I am not!"

"You are too," Leon said, flinging a rag at him. Jessie gave him the finger before turning back to his computer.

Brian chuckled, turning back to Dom – and freezing. Dom's head was tilted back as he downed the ice water, droplets running down his neck and bare chest. His throat bobbed up and down, and Brian swallowed hard at the sight. Seconds later, Dom lowered the bottle – and caught site of Brian watching him, lust burning in his bright blue eyes. He smirked. Brian licked his lips and tried to go back to what he'd been doing, but then Dom was in front of him, leaning in.

"Leo, Jessie – go get something to eat," he ordered, keeping his eyes on Brian's. Leon looked up, frowning.

"Man, we're almost don---aw man, not in front of the kid!"

"I'm NOT a kid!" Jessie shouted, turning around in his chair. "I'm an adult!" He blinked. "And you two are like minks!"

"Rabbits," Leo corrected, standing up hurriedly. "And suddenly I feel hungry. And an overwhelming urge to leave. Come on Jessie." He grabbed the shell-shocked Jessie who was watching with a deer-in-the-headlights look he adopted every time he caught Brian and Dom in a clinch. 

Dom pulled back from Brian to watch and make sure that the door was shut before moving towards it. He locked the door and turned around, stalking back towards Brian who had risen to greet him. 

Brian closed his eyes as Dom's tongue traced a fiery trail down the tendons of his neck, letting his head slip back to grant him better access. A whimper escaped him and Dom chuckled at the sound, sending delicious vibrations through him.

"I take it you approve?" he growled, nipping at the juncture where neck met shoulder, smiling as Brian shuddered.

"If you stop, I'm gonna fucking kill you." Brian opened his eyes and stared at Dom hungrily, his hands coming up to stroke Dom's chest, sliding over the larger man's shoulders, caressing and encouraging. He loved the feel of his powerful lover, the strength in those muscles that he knew would never be turned against him. Dom let his own eyes fall shut at the pleasure of Brian's touch and Brian didn't waste a second. His hands massaged Dom's chest a little harder before slipping around the Latino's waist and further down, stroking his flanks and rubbing the curve of his rear through his jeans. From the throaty growls Dom was starting to make, Brian guessed that the sensation of being massaged through the rough denim was definitely a thing of the good.

He managed one more stroke before Dom snarled, "Enough!" and pushed Brian back against the wall, thrusting his hips forward to meet Brian's, making him cry out at the contact. Dom's mouth crushed against his, demanding submission and Brian surrendered without a fight. He pushed back with his tongue, his hips moving in synch. It felt so good, the feel of denim on denim, gentle thrusts growing stronger, their mouths melded together. Heat flared between them and Brian gave voice to his pleasure, almost sobbing Dom's name in between gasps for air. Their kiss broke apart and Brian buried his head against Dom's shoulder, gripping his lover's arms tightly as they ground against each other. He heard Dom's breath coming in quick pants as their movements became more and more frenzied and he felt his love's hands reach down behind him, cupping his ass roughly, lifting him up and pulling Brian towards him with each thrust.

"Oh gods…D-Dom…" he gasped harshly, before tilting his head down just enough to reach Dom's nipple with his mouth. Dom stiffened as Brian sucked fiercely, letting out a guttural cry before thrusting harder, banging Brian against the wall rhythmically, grunting with each impact. Brian didn't have air left to breathe, closing his eyes as he and Dom came together, sparks dancing behind his eyelids. 

They stood pressed together against the wall, waiting for their heart rates to settle, their bodies still gently moving, shallow thrusts that slowed as they calmed. Brian opened his eyes to see Dom's dark eyes staring back, still smoky with desire, but the urgency sated for the moment. He grinned tiredly.

"Was it good for you?"

Dom blinked and then chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned forward, swallowing Brian's smile with his own mouth, exploring his lover almost lazily with his tongue. He traced patterns across the roof of Brian's mouth before swiping across his teeth and then pulling back. He pressed his forehead against Brian's, nodding. "Fucking right it was good."

 Brian grinned again. "You sweet talker, you."

The door across from them leading into the hallway rattled in its hinges and Leon's aggravated voice complained loudly through the old wood paneling.

"Are you two done or what? Some of us have work to do ya know – that fucking engine ain't gonna build itself!"

"Maybe I want round two," Dom breathed, letting a single finger trail down Brian's chest. The door rattled again.

"You're scarring the kid for life!" Leon hollered.

"Yeah – life!" Jessie chimed in. 

Brian chuckled and lightly pushed the bigger man away. "Come on in – we're decent."

"I sincerely doubt that," Leon muttered wryly as he and Jessie came in. Leon rolled his eyes at them and exaggeratedly held Jessie's head to the side, preventing him from getting a good look at the disheveled pair. "Go clean up, you two. I don't even wanna look at you like that."

"I do," Dom murmured, giving Brian a heated stare. "Race ya to the shower blondie?"

Brian snickered and pushed past him, vaulting over two spare tires stacked up. Dom growled low in his throat and gave chase, knocking them over completely. Leon just shook his head.  
  


"Animals."

**End**


End file.
